Mi refugio
by Alanna Darkfeather
Summary: Heero nunca ha conocido el amor de una familia y, aunque aún no lo sabe, tener una propia es lo que necesita para superar los problemas y heridas que acarrea ser el "soldado perfecto". ¿Podrán una misteriosa joven madre y su adorable hijo ayudarle?
1. Despertar

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni GW ni HP no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**1.- Despertar.**

El sonido de voces desconocidas le despertó, poniéndole instantáneamente en alerta. Trató de levantarse para descubrir donde se encontraba, mas un penetrante dolor en el pecho le obligó a recostarse. Ahora recordaba por qué no era buena idea esperar tanto para abrir el paracaídas; si Duo se enteraba no le dejaría olvidar su lapso de estupidez durante meses, tal como lo hizo cuando Heero terminó por ponerse el hueso roto de su pierna en su sitio sin ayuda alguna (1).

Aunque peor sería si Quatre era quien se enteraba primero. El rubio CEO podía ser uno de los mejores estrategas que había conocido, pero eso no le quitaba el enorme complejo de "mamá gallina" que cargaba (2). Puede que no recordase a su propia madre, mas con el joven heredero cerca dudaba que llegase a necesitar una.

- Veo que estás despierto- le sorprendió una voz femenina.

Heero había estado tan distraído pensando en las reacciones de sus amigos, que no había oído las pisadas bajando la escalera que estaba a su derecha, y no había visto antes.

Giró la cabeza para observar a la desconocida y descubrir si era un peligro para él, pero lo que se encontró le dejó claro que no lo era.

Frente a él se encontraba una mujer algo mayor que él, con un niño de unos cuatro o cinco años en brazos, que el castaño supuso era su hijo.

La madre llevaba el largo y oscuro cabello suelto, llegándole hasta la cintura en una abundante cascada de rizos negros. De figura delicada, rostro de finas facciones y una altura cercana a la de Duo, la joven madre parecía una muñeca de porcelana a pesar de ir vestida con una camisa de hombre demasiado grande para ella y unos vaqueros desteñidos.

El rasgo más destacable en ella eran sus enormes ojos de un impresionante verde esmeralda, que el pequeño en sus brazos parecía haber heredado. A diferencia de los de ella, los del niño escondían algo salvaje bajo la inocencia propia de su edad.

Ahí terminaba el parecido entre madre e hijo, pues el chiquillo no sólo tenía el cabello de un castaño acaramelado, sino que su rostro y cuerpo tenían una estructura ósea completamente diferente. Si no se equivocaba, el pequeño llegaría a ser más alto que su madre.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- otra vez fue sorprendido por la voz de la mujer.

Al principio no respondió a la pregunta, más interesado en observar la habitación en que se encontraba y analizar posibles rutas de escape en caso de que su primera impresión sobre su anfitriona fuese errónea.

La habitación resultó ser la sala de estar de, más tarde descubriría, una pequeña cabaña de montaña que parecía estar muy bien cuidada a pesar de los años de uso que delataban los pocos muebles que alcanzaba a ver, además de la pequeña colección de fotos que decoraba la enorme chimenea de piedra que iluminaba toda la estancia. En cada fotografía podía verse el paso del tiempo a través de los cambios que sufría una niña pelirroja durante lo que parecían ser los momentos más importantes de su vida.

Finalmente se giró de nuevo hacia la mujer e, ignorando lo que le había preguntado, decidió que era hora de saber cómo había llegado hasta allí y dónde exactamente estaba.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

La morena parecía sorprendida de haber obtenido alguna clase de reacción después de estar tanto rato en silencio, así que tardó un poco en responder.

- Estás en mi casa. Te encontré hace cuatro días cerca de lo que, supongo, era un helicóptero- Heero pudo detectar el leve tono interrogativo en su voz y se limitó a asentir a la silenciosa pregunta- la explosión del aparato casi me da un infarto, cuando te vi todo cubierto de sangre pensé que estabas muerto. Realmente debes de gustarle a alguien ahí arriba para que hayas sobrevivido a semejante caída con sólo tres costillas rotas, un hombro dislocado, un par de heridas de bala y un corte en la pierna en necesidad de sutura.

La única muestra de que Heero se había sorprendido ante el estado de su cuerpo fue el leve tic en su ceja derecha. El ex-piloto estaba seguro de que, antes de perder el sentido, su cuerpo estaba en peor condición de lo que la mujer decía, así que le dedicó una de sus peores miradas con la idea de intimidarla hasta que le dijese la verdad.

La ojiverde soltó un bufido y le miro como si el de ojos azules fuese un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta.

- He visto miradas peores y más intimidantes que esa- le comentó con un deje de humor en la voz- aunque no me creas, soy bastante buena tratando heridas de toda clase. La guerra se encargó de eso.

Algo en su interior se retorció de culpa al escuchar eso. Como todos sus compañeros, Heero no se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Y el encontrarse cara a cara con alguien que podía haber sido afectado por sus malas decisiones no hacía más que aumentar dicha culpa.

- Ey, agente Yuy, ¿a qué viene esa cara larga?- preguntó de nuevo ella, empezando a preocuparse por su paciente.

- ¿Quién…- como si pudiese leer su mente, la mujer señaló hacia algo a sus espaldas.

En el respaldo de una silla, no muy lejos del sofá-cama en el que había estado durmiendo, se encontraba lo que quedaba de su uniforme.

- No fue muy difícil de descubrir tras ver el uniforme y comparar tu placa con tus documentos- ante el brillo de enfado que empezaba a entreverse en sus ojos, se apresuró a añadir- espero que no te moleste… mucho, pero no he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin terminar con una buena dosis de paranoia, y no iba a arriesgarme a meter a un posible delincuente en mi casa sólo porque lleva un uniforme que podría haber robado. Mucho menos con mi pequeño lobo en la casa.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea de alguien metiendo las narices entre sus pertenencias, podía entender sus razones porque él tenía el mismo "defecto". Aunque uno no es realmente un paranoico si van a por él. Asintió para dar a entender que no estaba (muy) enfadado por sus acciones.

Su atención volvió a centrarse en el niño, quien había estado extrañamente inmóvil y callado en los brazos de su madre.

Lo más raro de todo era que no había despegado sus brillantes ojos verdes de la figura del ex-soldado, pegándose a la mujer no por miedo sino como si estuviese marcando su territorio; la imagen de un depredador al acecho llegó a su mente. Por un momento, Heero tuvo la infantil necesidad de abrazar a su salvadora para ver que haría el chiquillo.

Tenía que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con Duo, realmente empezaba a creer a Wufei cuando decía que la idiotez del loco de la trenza era contagiosa (3).

Decidió olvidarse, temporalmente, de la actitud desafiante del crio, y averiguar el nombre de su anfitriona. Normalmente esa sería su primera acción, pero culpaba a su dichoso compañero de su lapso de sentido común (4).

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó en el tono más intimidante que poseía.

- Oh, vaya, ¿dónde están mis modales?- exclamó sorprendida ante su descuido- es un placer conocerte, agente Heero Yuy; mi nombre es Ani Black, y este adorable cabezota es mi hijo, Teddy Lupin (5).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Y aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, ya me "diréis" que os parece.

1.- Tenéis que admitir que eso fue una burrada tremenda _ _U

2.- La verdad, cada vez que veo a Quatre preocupándose por los demás me da la sensación de que sería una buena madre… y sí, he dicho madre ¬¬

3.- Adoro a Duo, pero puede que termine metiéndome un poquito con él…

4.- Ya veréis a que me refiero.

5.- Ani no es un OC, y que yo sepa tampoco ha ningún personaje en HP o GW que se llame así. Tendréis que esperar a saber quién es, pero creo que lo he dejado bastante claro o al menos con pistas suficientes para descubrirlo.

Sé que esto no es lo que había prometido, pero no me gustaba cómo me estaba quedando la secuela de "Sangre y balas" y he decidido empezar desde cero, así que os pido aun más paciencia. Además de que he estado más ocupada de lo esperado con el nuevo curso, así que no he podido actualizar nada.

Una buena noticia es que ya estoy de vuelta con nuevos fanfics y nuevas ideas para los ya existentes. Quien sabe que podéis encontraros a partir de ahora en mis historias, más vale que os vayáis preparando para muchas sorpresas.

¡Ah, y feliz Halloween!

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	2. MIA?

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni GW ni HP no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**2.- M.I.A.?**

El tiempo que pasó recuperándose en la pequeña cabaña fue una de las más extrañas y maravillosas experiencias que había ocurrido en su corta y peligrosa vida.

Aunque la cabaña sólo tenía dos habitaciones en la segunda planta, y a él le tocaba dormir en la sala de estar, su recuperación estuvo llena de comodidades que hubiesen sido imposibles de conseguir si aun estuviesen en guerra: tres comidas calientes y recién hechas al día, ropa limpia, un lugar cómodo y cálido para dormir, y compañía que había llegado a ser un bálsamo para su alma durante las noches llenas de pesadillas.

Le costó un tiempo confiar en Ani, pero la mujer se ganó poco a poco el "derecho" de conocer algo más del verdadero Heero. La morena nunca hacia preguntas más allá de si había algo que no le gustase comer o sobre el estado de sus heridas; nunca preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí o que había causado todas las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo. Simplemente se dedicó a cuidar de él y proporcionar silencioso apoyo cuando sufría una de sus noches de terror. Todo esto hizo que estuviese inmensamente agradecido y logró despertar su curiosidad (1).

Pronto descubrió que Ani era distinta de todas las mujeres que había conocido. Mientras que muchas de ellas, Relena en especial, se preocupaban de que su apariencia fuese lo más perfecta posible en todas la situaciones, ella no parecía estar interesada en su forma de vestir o comportarse. Casi podría jurar que se comportaba como un hombre y no parecía tener vergüenza alguna incluso cuando se paseaba en paños menores por la pequeña cabaña.

Más de una vez Heero había terminado pareciéndose a un tomate cuando Ani se ponía a cocinar en ropa interior, tal cual salía de la cama; e incluso se había tenido que ocupar un par de veces del problemilla que le causaba la despistada mujer cuando salía del baño tan sólo con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez (2).

No importaba cuantas veces le pidiese a la ojiverde que se vistiera antes de salir del baño o de su habitación, ella solamente se encogía de hombros y respondía que no veía nada malo en ir cómoda por su propia casa.

Hubo veces en las que el joven tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella, heridas o no. Realmente había terminado en la casa de la mujer más densa de toda la esfera terrestre, pues hasta el pequeño Teddy se había dado cuenta de la frustración sexual que le causaba su madre al herido.

Esa era una de las cosas más extrañas de todas. El pequeño no se comportaba como un niño de cuatro años, cierto que jugaba y se divertía como todos los niños que Heero había visto durante sus viajes, pero era mucho más inteligente de lo normal en un niño de su edad y tenía hábitos muy extraños; y siendo él quien lo pensaba, eso era decir mucho.

Durante los primeros días que pasó allí, Teddy no se separaba de su madre cuando esta trataba a su paciente y se ponía a gruñir, de forma bastante realista, si Heero y Ani terminaban teniendo más contacto físico del estrictamente necesario; y todo resultaba aun peor si ella se encontraba escasamente vestida, ¡el dichoso crio había terminado mordiéndole por estar mirando a la mujer más de lo que era necesario la primera vez que esta había salido del baño sin vestirse (3)! Heero todavía juraba que los dientes del niño estaban tan afilados como la espada de Wufei.

Gracias al cielo que la actitud de Teddy cambió cando se hizo evidente que el castaño no iba a dar rienda suelta a sus deseos. A partir de entonces el pequeño empezó a relajarse en su presencia, aunque se notaba su reticencia a la compañía de su huésped.

Cuando finalmente el pequeño castaño aceptó su presencia en la casa, Heero pasó a tener que aprender varias de las extrañas costumbres del niño para mantener a Teddy contento, y terminó por descubrir que todas esas rarezas eran bastante comunes en manadas de lobos.

Esa fue una de las cosas que se animó a preguntarle a Ani; lo hizo con la excusa de aliviar el desagrado que el pequeño sentía hacia él, pero era para saciar su curiosidad sobre la pequeña familia que se había ganado un lugar en su elusivo corazón.

La respuesta que recibió no era algo que se esperaba. Ani le explicó que el padre de Teddy pertenecía a una raza que estaba muy en contacto con la naturaleza, en especial se regían por los ciclos de la Luna y que habían adoptado varias de las costumbres de los lobos hasta el punto de que comportarse como si ellos mismos lo fueran era puro instinto (4).

Ella le confesó que no sería así toda su vida, con el tiempo Teddy aprendería a comportarse según lo que la sociedad consideraba "normal" y que sólo revertiría a su comportamiento lobuno en presencia de aquellos que eran como él y con los que llegase a considerar como su "manada". Cuando Heero quiso saber si ella también pertenecía a esa raza, Ani le respondió que no, que lo que sabía lo había aprendido del padre del pequeño o lo había investigado por su cuenta cuando se hizo claro que iba a tener que cuidar del chiquillo ella sola.

El joven agente hubiese seguido haciendo preguntas, pero los ojos acuosos de la mujer cuando mencionó lo de ser madre soltera le hizo cambiar de idea (5).

Heero se enfureció al pensar cómo un hombre se había atrevido a dejar sola a una persona tan increíble como Ani, y encima con un bebé en camino. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, ¡la morena se convirtió en madre a los dieciocho!

Fue el propio Teddy quien sacó al castaño de su error.

Sucedió uno de los últimos días que había estado con la pequeña familia; el chiquillo se le acercó mientras su madre estaba en la cocina y le soltó de buenas a primeras si Heero sabía cómo era tener un padre, y lo único que el agente pudo hacer en su estupor fue negar con la cabeza. Ante la negativa, el pequeño pareció desanimarse un poco y le preguntó si su padre también había muerto peleando en la guerra. Cuando le respondió que él nunca había conocido a sus padres, Teddy sólo dijo una frase que hizo que se interesase aun más en la pequeña familia:

- Oh, como mamá.

A partir de ese momento Heero empezó a notar y recordar pequeños gestos o frases que le recordaban a él mismo y a los otros ex-pilotos, cosas que antes no había notado por estar distraído por los "encantos" de la joven madre, y lamentó el no tener más tiempo para desentrañar el misterio que había resultado ser Ani Black (6).

Realmente deseaba pasar más tiempo con ellos, pero con sus heridas curadas ya no tenía excusa alguna para quedarse allí. Su entrenamiento y sentido del deber ganaron a su deseo de aprender más sobre sus anfitriones.

La despedida fue bastante embarazosa para Heero, pues el pequeño Teddy se había encariñado con él y no quería separarse del nuevo miembro de su "manada". Esto hizo que algo en el interior ex-soldado se llenase de un sentimiento cálido que no llegaba a comprender.

El mes y medio que había pasado con ellos le había enseñado lo que era vivir como una persona, tal vez no normal, sino como el joven que podría haber sido si su vida no hubiese girado en torno a ser el "soldado perfecto".

A pesar de haber aprendido lo que era tener amigos y una familia gracias a sus compañeros de armas, ninguno de los ex-pilotos le pudo enseñar lo que era vivir sin la necesidad de usar armas; ni siquiera la propia Relena con su ideal de pacifismo total (7).

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Aquí llega el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste.

1.- Normal, cualquier persona en su sano juicio le hubiese acribillado a preguntas hasta hartarse… o hasta que Heero le llenase de balas ^^U

2.- ¡Se acerca el Apocalipsis, las hormonas de Heero han despertado! XP

3.- La sola idea fue bastante para tenerme riendo durante un buen rato.

4.- Esta era la única forma que se me ocurrió de explicar que Teddy se comporte así sin que Ani confesase que Remus era un hombre lobo. Que conste que Teddy no lo será en esta historia, pero eso no quita que el que su padre lo fuese no haya dejado consecuencias; al menos en mi fic.

5.- Os pido que no me preguntéis sobre esto, es una parte importante de la trama y saldrá más adelante el por qué de ello.

6.- Creo que habrá gente a la que le gustará desentrañar este "misterio", ¡suerte con ello!

7.- Lo siento por los fans de Relena, pero me voy a meter con ella todo lo que pueda y más.

Oh, y si alguien está confundido con el nombre de este capítulo, M.I.A. significa "missing in action" o lo que es lo mismo, desaparecido en combate. Creo que la razón de llamarlo así la dejaré fuera para que la descubráis vosotros ;)

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	3. Amigos entrometidos

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni GW ni HP no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**3.- Amigos entrometidos.**

Tres meses después de que Heero regresara de sus seis semanas M.I.A., el resto de los ex pilotos estaban empezando a desesperarse por el extraño comportamiento de 01.

Desde que se presentara en el despacho de Lady Une para entregar su informe sobre su misión (y amenazar a la comandante con asesinar a su compañero por casi hacerles caer en manos del enemigo), la actitud del "soldado perfecto" había sufrido cambios bastante drásticos.

No que su personalidad se hubiese vuelto algo diferente de lo que estaban acostumbrados, más bien era su rutina la que les había puesto en alerta.

Heero, quien rara vez iba desarmado incluso dentro de la mansión en la que los seis vivían, parecía estar más relajado y menos paranoico (1). Aunque seguía entrenando y teniendo cuidado de practicar sus habilidades como hacker, había empezado a hacer cosas que nunca antes hubieran relacionado con el castaño de ojos azules.

Duo casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando Heero, adicto a la cafeína que era, rechazó la taza del café especial que el americano preparaba las escasas mañanas que se levantaba temprano, a favor de prepararse una infusión con una misteriosa mezcla de hierbas que había sacado de una bolsita que el de ojos violetas nunca antes había visto.

Aunque él no fue el único en recibir sorpresas. Más de una vez sus amigos se despertaron en medio de la noche tras sufrir terribles pesadillas, para encontrarse al ex piloto de Wing Zero esperándoles con chocolate caliente recién hecho y un hombro en el que llorar (figurativa y literalmente) si lo necesitaban.

Y lo que más logró descolocarles: su sonrisa. El japonés raramente mostraba algo más que una media sonrisa sarcástica o una mueca de superioridad (Quatre se negaba a llamar sonrisa a eso), pero desde su regreso podían, de vez en cuando, vislumbrar una sincera, aunque pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro y le hacía aparentar los diecinueve años que tenía (2). Incluso juraban haberle oído reír de corazón durante una de las acostumbradas peleas tontas entre Wufei y Duo.

Estos, y algunos otros, fueron los cambios que habían encontrado en su estoico "hermano". A pesar de que no fuesen cambios a peor, el solo hecho de que algo o alguien hubiera dejado semejante impresión en su amigo para lograr que hiciese cosas que ni siquiera ellos habían conseguido les preocupaba. Sobre todo porque más de una vez le habían encontrado con la mirada perdida en la distancia y una expresión triste en su normalmente inescrutable rostro.

Nunca antes le habían visto así, con sus emociones al descubierto y la guardia baja. Si no fuese porque la seguridad de la mansión de los Winner en Londres (dónde habían sido destinados hacia un par de meses) era prácticamente impenetrable, pensarían que un adolescente normal y corriente estaba suplantando a su compañero de armas.

El decir que habían tenido que someter a Duo tres semanas después del incidente con el café, ya que se le había metido en la cabeza que Heero estaba poseído y tenían que exorcizarle, era sólo una de las reacciones más extremas que había causado en ellos el nuevo comportamiento de Heero. ¡Si hasta había soportado uno de los sermones de Relena durante una hora entera antes de mandarla a hacer puñetas quien sabe dónde! Ni siquiera Zechs aguantaba a su hermana cuando se ponía a sermonearles; todos entraban en modo "sálvese quien pueda" en esos momentos.

Luego no está de más decir que todos los ex pilotos se morían por saber que le pasaba al más cabezota de todos, e incluso habían acudido a Lady Une para que le diese vacaciones a Yuy, pero esta se negó diciendo que mientras el japonés siguiese haciendo su trabajo de forma impecable o no tuviesen pruebas de que algo malo le pasaba ella no podía hacer nada.

Esos tres meses fueron realmente frustrantes, y más aún porque el mismo Heero se negaba a hablar del tiempo que había estado desaparecido y eso había causado muchas peleas entre Duo y él. Hasta que el americano se hartó de andarse con rodeos y medio en broma, medio en serio le soltó a su mejor amigo que se comportaba como un adolescente enamorado. De todas las respuestas que se esperaba, que el "soldado perfecto" se sonrojase hasta las orejas no era una de ellas (3).

Al menos, gracias a las bromas de Duo habían logrado saber parte de lo que pasaba, aunque casi terminaron sufriendo un infarto por ello: Heero Yuy se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida y, conociéndole, no le sacarían ni con tortura quién era la afortunada, o afortunado, si ese era el caso.

Con medio "problema" solucionado, sólo les quedaba resolver el misterio de quién se había quedado con el corazón de Heero, pero lo único que pudieron averiguar fue que era alguien que no conocían y que su amigo se había enamorado durante su desaparición. Y todo eso era obvio, pues el joven no se comportaba así antes de esa misión, luego esa era la única explicación lógica.

-X-

Otros tres meses, y seguían sabiendo lo mismo sobre el "amor secreto" de Heero, o sea nada. Estaban hasta las narices de intentar sacarle información a su amigo, era como intentar convencer a Relena de que dejase de acosar al japonés: una misión imposible.

Finalmente el castaño había llegado a su límite de paciencia (un record para él, pues odiaba que le interrogasen), y tras amenazar a sus amigos con encerrarles a los cinco en un armario, durante una semana, sin nadada más que azúcar para comer les convenció de dejar de preguntar. De verdad que querían a Duo como a un hermano, pero la sola idea de quedar atrapados en un espacio pequeño y cerrado con el americano, y con sobredosis de azúcar, era la tortura más inhumana a la que Heero podía someterles; Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Zechs aun sufrían pesadillas sobre la última vez que el de afilados ojos azules había cumplido con esa misma amenaza. Y en el caso del propio Duo… digamos que la mirada asesina que le dirigió el japonés a su querida trenza fue suficiente para pararle los pies, pues la última vez que su mejor amigo le había mirado así fue por puro milagro que su pelo no terminase convertido en cenizas, ya que Heero estaba dispuesto a prenderle fuego a su hermosa trenza.

Después de semejante amenaza, los cinco entrometidos estuvieron una semana entera huyendo de su compañero cada vez que este fruncía un poco el ceño en su dirección, para diversión de Rashid y el resto de los maguanacs.

Realmente los últimos seis meses habían sido de lo más entretenidos para los autoproclamados seguidores de Quatre, que tenían el suficiente sentido común para entender que cuando Heero estuviese preparado les confesaría a sus amigos todo lo que querían saber, y que hasta que ese momento llegase era mejor dejar el tema tranquilo (4).

Aunque ni el mismo Heero tenía idea de todos los misterios que se verían obligados a desentrañar seis meses, nueve días y dos horas después de haber regresado a casa (no que hubiese estado contando), y lo estrechamente relacionados que estaban con su supuesto "amor secreto", cuando la Comandante de los Preventers convocó a los seis ex-pilotos de gundam a su oficina para la que sería la más interesante de sus misiones y que cambiaría sus vidas de forma irreversible.

Sólo el tiempo diría si esos cambios serían para bien o para mal.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Y aquí os traigo otro más.

1.- ¡Noooooo, otra señal del Apocalipsis! XD

2.- Lo olvidé, la historia pasa cuatro años después de HP7 (sin epílogo) y tres después de GW Endless Waltz. Si pensáis que es difícil combinar las dos líneas temporales, tened en cuenta que el mundo mágico sigue atascado en la Edad Media (más o menos) en 1998 y tiene el mínimo contacto con el "mundo muggle", luego trasladar el MM al universo de GW no afecta nada a lo ocurrido en canon. ¡Por dios, si en el MM no tienen ni idea de lo que es un bolígrafo, no me extrañaría nada que no supieran que existe gente que vive en colonias en el espacio (si se diese el caso)!

3.- ¡Yay! Por fin alguien lo descubre XP.

4.- Ellos sí que son listos.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	4. Sorpresas inesperadas

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni GW ni HP no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**4.- Sorpresas inesperadas.**

- ¿Qué creéis que quiere la comandante?- preguntó un preocupado Quatre a sus amigos, ya que la última vez que les mandaron a llamar a los seis a la vez la Tierra casi termina con un par de naciones menos.

- Algo importante, grave, o Relena quiere celebrar otra de sus "magníficas reuniones sociales"- comentó Duo, logrando que todos se pusieran a rezar para que no fuese la tercera opción. Nadie negaba que la joven fuera un genio en su trabajo, pero dudaban de sus capacidades mentales en cuanto a ellos se refería, en especial a su malsana obsesión con el pobre Heero (1).

Estuvieron a punto de echar a correr en dirección contraria al despacho de Lady Une, cuando Sally les cortó el paso. Sus ojos brillando de diversión les confirmaron que su superior la había enviado para evitar que escaparan, lo que hizo que se preocupasen más por la salud mental que aun les quedaba; por poca que fuese en algunos casos.

- Tranquilizaos, que esto no tiene nada que ver con las fiestas de Relena. La comandante me ha mandado para evitar que lleguéis a conclusiones equivocadas, pero veo que he llegado un poco tarde.

- ¿Sabes para qué nos necesita a todos, Sally?- le preguntó Zechs.

- No, sólo sé que lo que sea que esté pasando es importante y que formaré equipo con vosotros- fue su simple respuesta.

- Si que tiene que ser grave para que Une decida enviar a la jefa del Departamento Médico (2) en una misión- le comentó Wufei a la mujer- no te había puesto a trabajar con nosotros desde lo de Mariemaia.

- Y eso sólo hace que me preocupe aun más- asintió ella.

Pronto estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de Lady Une y tras dejar que Sally llamase, entraron encontrando a su jefa sola, para alivio de los ex-pilotos.

La estricta mujer no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente ante la expresión de alivio en los rostros de sus mejores agentes, sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que temían encontrarse en su despacho.

Sacudiendo sus sádicos pensamientos, por el momento, les ordenó que se sentaran y empezó a repartirles unos archivos, que los agentes suponían era la información que necesitarían para cumplir su nueva misión. Les dejó un tiempo para que fuesen leyendo los documentos, y se puso cómoda para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de empezar.

- ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!- Wufei fue el primero en explotar- tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que leer cuentos de hadas. ¡Incluso Maxwell tiene mejor gusto a la hora de gastar bromas pesadas!

- ¡Ey!- exclamó un indignado Duo, pero fue ignorado por el resto (3).

- Puedo asegurarte que todo lo que tenéis ahí escrito es real, agente Chang.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirnos que una sociedad oculta, completamente compuesta por magos, brujas y quien sabe que más ha estado bajo nuestras narices durante siglos y nadie se ha enterado hasta ahora?- preguntó directo al grano Trowa.

- No creo que otra persona hubiese podido resumirlo mejor, agente Barton. Y si, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo- sonrió con diversión la mujer.

- Es un poco difícil creer que alguien pueda esconder semejante secreto durante tanto tiempo- comentó Heero con sorna- estoy seguro de que recordaría el haber visto dragones durante mi última visita a Rumanía (4).

- No con la cantidad de barreras y hechizos protegiendo la reserva y escuadrones enteros dedicados solamente a borrar la memoria de todo aquel que se acerque demasiado a su mundo- esto no vino de la comandante, sino de los labios de Zechs. Esas palabras le ganaron miradas incrédulas por parte de sus compañeros- pero parece que no soy el único enterado, ¿cierto, Sally?

Las miradas pasaron del rubio a la castaña, volviéndose aun más persistentes.

- Si esperabas pillarme por sorpresa, llegas unos once años tarde- contrarrestó ella con una sonrisa empalagosamente dulce en los labios (5).

- ¿Seriáis tan amables de explicar qué case de relación tenéis con todo esto, por favor?- incluso estando fuera de su juego, Quatre seguía siendo educado hasta el extremo- creo que no soy el único que se ha perdido a medio camino.

- En mi caso, lo he sabido desde que tenía cinco años y mi padre me contó sobre el Mundo Mágico; todos los líderes de Estado, y sus herederos/sucesores, son notificados de la existencia de esta sociedad oculta en caso de que sea necesario que ambos mundos colaboren (6). Supongo que Lady Une está en el mismo grupo que yo- explicó Zechs, mirando a la comandante en busca de confirmación. Ella asintió y se giró hacia Sally para escuchar la respuesta de su mejor doctora.

- Lo mío es mucho más simple- sonrió ella- mi prima es una bruja (7).

La respuesta de Sally no se la esperaban, y eso se notaba en las distintas muecas de sorpresa en las caras de sus compañeros de trabajo.

- No sólo eso, sino que ella es la versión mágica de nuestros médicos y siempre que podemos reunirnos terminamos debatiendo las diferencias y similitudes entre nuestras profesiones.

Sin saber que responder a eso o que más preguntar, los que acababan de descubrir que la magia era real se giraron hacia su superior en busca de más información sobre su misión.

- ¿Y qué pintamos nosotros en todo esto, Une-baby?- la mujer sufrió un tic nervioso ante el odiado apodo que le había puesto Duo- si lo que quieren es mantenerse escondidos, no deberían de ir contando cosas a cualquiera.

- Duo tiene razón- habló esta vez Quatre- aunque, supuestamente, somos importantes por nuestro papel en las dos guerras (8), ninguno de nosotros cinco está en una posición parecida a la vuestra. No hay motivo alguno que nos marque como gente que debería saber sobre todo esto.

- Vuestro caso es especial. Debido a la misión a la que voy a enviaros, es de máxima importancia que aprendáis todo lo que podáis sobre el Mundo Mágico, ya que pasareis un tiempo indeterminado entre ambos mundos.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Cuál es nuestra misión?- ahí estaba el "soldado perfecto", listo para entrar en acción.

- Vosotros habéis sido elegidos porque la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra (9) pidió que fueran nuestros mejores agentes los que se encarguen de este caso. Y sobre la misión…

- Si no le importa, Comandante Une, preferiría ser yo quien les explique de qué clase de misión se trata. Después de todo, pienso que soy la persona más indicada para resolver cualquier duda que puedan tener- interrumpió una voz femenina a la Líder de los Preventers, logrando que todos los agentes se girasen en su dirección con las armas listas para abrir fuego- realmente no exagerabas cuando decías que su tiempo de reacción es impecable, Une.

- ¿Ani?- logró articular Heero, bajando su pistola para sorpresa de todos sus compañeros de trabajo.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Ahora empiezan a moverse las cosas.

1.- Yep, Heero va a tener que soportar a Relena hasta que cierta personita la ponga en su lugar XD

2.- Ni idea de si esto existe en canon, pero los pilotos van a necesitar atención médica en algún punto y no me apetecía meter un OC, así que Sally les hará de enfermera.

3.- Pobrecito Duo, nadie le hace caso… XP

4.- La información sobre la reserva está en los archivos.

5.- He leído un par de historias en las que Wufei y Sally están juntos, y aunque me gusta esta pareja he decidido dejar a Sally como una hermana sobreprotectora; así que va a ponerle las cosas difíciles a Zechs para conseguir a 05… ohhhhh ¡spoilers! XD

6.- No sé si esto será así, pero como en canon el primer ministro lo sabe, he hecho que los demás líderes también lo sepan.

7.- Hay muchas historias en las que Harry está emparentado con uno, o varios, de los pilotos; así que me apetecía relacionar a dos personajes distintos. A ver quien lo adivina primero.

8.- Hay un motivo por el que Quatre no dice claramente que eran los pilotos de gundam, ya veréis por qué más adelante.

9.- No tengo ganas de inventarme una familia real nueva, así que voy a usar los nombres de la familia real británica. Lo siento si alguien se ofende.

Ok, los personajes van tomando importancia, ya que hasta ahora lo único que había pasado era un resumen de lo ocurrido algo más de seis meses antes de este capítulo. Un par de capítulos más para explicar la situación actual de las cosas y pronto pasaremos a la acción. Espero que os guste lo que tengo planeado.

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


	5. Nunca subestimes al copero

**Advertencias:** esto es shonen-ai/yaoi, así que homofóbicos pintan poco aquí; AU, mayor OCC, y creo que por ahora está todo.

*Ni GW ni HP no me pertenece. Sólo la trama.*

- Blah, blah- diálogos.

_- "Blah, blah"- pensamientos._

(Blah, blah) = notas de la autora.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

**5.- Nunca subestimes al copero (1).**

La mujer a la que Heero acababa de llamar Ani, estaba sentada en el sofá que Lady Une usaba para descansar después de pasar demasiadas horas sentada frente a su escritorio, y por su postura relajada, parecía que llevaba ahí un buen rato.

El que Heero hubiese bajado su guardia les había descolocado un poco, pues no estaban seguros de si era debido a la sorpresa de verla allí, o porque no la consideraba una amenaza.

- Por tu cara diría que no esperabas verme aquí, ¿es que no me has echado de menos?- preguntó la mujer con diversión haciendo brillar sus ojos- ¡qué casualidad! Iba a preguntar por ti en cuanto se terminara esta reunión, pero me has ahorrado el tener que ir en tu busca.

Para mayor asombro de los presentes, las palabras de la mujer consiguieron sonrojar al estoico agente, dejando alucinadas a la comandante y la doctora (2). Ni Une ni Sally habían visto al ex-piloto ponerse rojo antes, para ellas eso era como si se hubiesen metido en una dimensión paralela a la suya propia.

Finalmente saliendo de su sorpresa, Lady Une se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus subordinados y poder presentar a su invitada.

- Agentes, tengo el honor de presentaros a la persona que se nos ha pedido que protejamos: Lady Ganimedes Black (3), embajadora entre el Ministerio de Magia del Reino Unido y la Familia Real Británica- la mencionada hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo- Lady Black, me complace presentarle a mis mejores Preventers: los agentes Maxwell, Barton, Winner, Chang, Marquis, la Dra. Po,- fue señalando quien era quien a medida que iba diciendo sus nombres, y los mencionados fueron respondiendo al saludo de su cliente al ser presentados- y, por lo visto, ya conoce al agente Yuy.

El pobre Heero trató de ocultar su nuevo sonrojo ante la mirada inquisitiva de su comandante y compañeros, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte.

- Sip. Heero y yo hemos llegado a conocernos de forma bastante… íntima- confeso, logrando escandalizar a los agentes debido a lo que sus palabras sugerían y que el pobre japonés creyese que se iba a quedar rojo permanentemente- después de todo, una aprende muchas cosas tras pasar mes y medio tratando las heridas de otra persona.

Más de uno terminó cayendo de la silla al oír eso, y si el brillo en los ojos de la mujer era alguna indicación, esa era la reacción que buscaba.

- Ani…- empezó a reprender Heero a su recién descubierta cliente- no todos aprecian tu sentido del humor. ¿Podrías dejarme al margen de tus bromas?

- Vale, no mas bromas… por ahora- tras eso su expresión se volvió seria- creo que tengo cosas que explicar.

- También pienso que es una buena, ya que he encontrado algunas incoherencias en la información proporcionada por su gobierno- a Lady Une le desagradaba no estar enterada de lo que ocurría en el mundo, y todos estos descubrimientos la habían dejado con mil cosas más por las que preocuparse (4).

- Eso se debe a que cierta información descubierta durante nuestra segunda Guerra de Sangre (5) fue eliminada de nuestros archivos para evitar que cayese en malas manos. Ahora mismo sólo quedan cuatro personas vivas que conozcan toda la verdad y han hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable de que se llevarán el secreto a la tumba, a menos que reciban permiso para contar lo que saben.

- ¿Juramento Inquebrantable?- preguntó interesada la comandante.

- Básicamente, si rompen las condiciones de su juramento mueren- explicó Lady Black- no sólo eso, sino que sería su propia magia la que les arrebate la vida. No hay nada más horrible para un mago o una bruja que el morir de esa forma, es incluso peor que el suicidio; muchos lo prefieren antes que dejarse matar de esa forma.

- ¿Cuáles con las condiciones?- preguntó esta vez Zechs; el resto de los presentes podía ver que estaba empezando a trazar un plan, y no era el único, Quatre también se había puesto serio. Los dos mejores estrategas al servicio de los Preventers se acababan de poner en marcha, tal vez con la intención de encontrar algún fallo en las condiciones que les permitiese aprender la información que les había sido negada.

- Desvelar las condiciones rompe parte del juramento. ¿No creeríais que íbamos a dejar agujeros con los que cualquiera podría colarse? Por favor- les sonrió de forma sarcástica- ninguno de nosotros ha sobrevivido al Señor Oscuro más poderoso de los últimos cien años para morir por culpa de un juramento mal redactado; así que os agradecería que dejaseis de intentar sonsacarme esta información (6), a menos que queráis verme muerta, porque en ese caso no me iré sin llevarme todo lo que pille por delante.

- ¿No crees que todo eso es un poco extremo?- Duo no estaba del todo convencido de que esa información fuese lo suficientemente importante como para que la morena les amenazase de forma tan directa; no que él le tuviese miedo a la mujer, al contrario, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuese necesario para asegurarse de que la bruja fuese la persona indicada para su mejor amigo. Por supuesto que eso no tenía nada que ver con sus deseos de averiguar que había parado entre los dos… nop, nada que ver (7).

Si las miradas matasen, Duo sería una mancha de hollín en el suelo del despacho. Esa fue la primera pista de que la situación a la que se enfrentaban era más importante de lo que pensaban.

- La información que protegemos es gran parte de la razón en que las cosas no terminasen con una sola guerra, y puedo aseguraros que sólo la primera de ellas fue mucho más larga, sangrienta y cruel que las dos en que participasteis combinadas- en ese momento pudieron entrever al soldado escondido tras los incandescentes ojos de la embajadora, cosa que Heero ya sospechaba y que acababa de confirmar- puede que vuestras batallas ocurriesen en una mayor escala que las nuestras, pero mientras que la gente puede recuperarse de ataques en los que fueros "daños colaterales", pocos vuelven a ser como eran cuando el ataque va directo a ellos, y muchos menos quienes han sido víctimas de las peores torturas que uno pueda imaginarse (8).

Si lo ponía de ese modo, podían entender el por qué de tanto secretismo; aun si siguiese sin gustarles la idea de no saber todos los posibles peligros a los que iban a enfrentarse.

- Aunque esa no es la razón por la que hemos decidido pediros ayuda- el tono de la mujer les dio a entender que el tema anterior estaba zanjado- nuestros dos mundos han estado separados durante siglos, pero debido a que nuestros problemas terminaron afectando a quienes no debían, nuestro actual Ministro decidió que ya era hora de restaurar las negociaciones con la Corona, y yo fui la elegida para actuar como embajadora entre ambos gobiernos- hasta ahí sólo estaba explicando lo que ya estaba en los documentos que les había entregado Lady Une- mas hay muchos que se niegan a tener contacto algunos con los muggles.

- ¿Muggles?- preguntó Wufei algo ofendido al deducir por donde iban las cosas.

- Persona no mágica- se encogió de hombros ella- muchas de las antiguas familias sangre pura consideran a los muggles inferiores por el sólo hecho de no tener magia, y aunque cada vez son menos los que hacen público su desagrado, la mayoría de estas familias son las que más influencia poseen dentro del Ministerio- escuchar esas palabras no les sentó muy bien a los agentes, pues les recordaban demasiado a la Fundación Romefeller- por suerte para mi, y mis aliados, el público está a favor de nuestra causa. Durante los últimos cuatro años he estado colaborando tanto con el Ministerio de Magia como con la Familia Real para que nuestra existencia no sea revelada y que nuestros problemas no vuelvan a afectar a vuestra gente. También he estado ayudando a pasar leyes que promulguen la igualdad de todos aquellos que pueden usar la magia y la seguridad de aquellos que no pueden.

Paró para ver como los agentes se habían tomado sus palabras; no muy bien, si sus expresiones ofendidas eran tomadas en cuenta.

- No es mi intención ofender a nadie- se apresuró a añadir antes de que sus nuevos guardaespaldas se amotinasen- yo misma crecí creyendo que era una persona normal y corriente hasta que conocí a mi padre, el anterior Lord Black; luego tengo muy claro que la gente sin magia no es inferior a mi gente en ningún sentido. Al contrario, creo que tenemos mucho que aprender de vosotros (9).

La convicción con la que la mujer les había dicho eso hizo que se avergonzasen un poco. Era como si sus palabras fuesen dedicadas directamente a ellos en lugar de a los "muggles" en general.

- Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema- carraspeó incómoda la comandante.

- Cierto- aceptó Lady Black sonrojándose un poco- la cuestión es que hay muchos que no desean que mi trabajo siga dando frutos, por no hablar de todos los enemigos que hice durante y después de la guerra, pues algunos de ellos escaparon al arresto y siguen libres.

- ¿Acaso no tenéis a nadie que se encargue de ellos?- preguntó por fin interesado Wufei.

- Los Aurores son nuestra versión de la policía, pero la situación actual sobrepasa sus conocimientos, ya que mis enemigos en ambos mundos han decidido aliarse en mi contra, y los Aurores están un poco perdidos en cuanto a infiltrarse entre gente común y corriente se trata- en ese punto soltó un bufido- creedme, un Gundam pasaría más inadvertido que ellos en el centro de Londres.

Los Preventers no estaban seguros de si esa comparación había sido una indirecta para ellos o no, así que decidieron no comentar nada (10).

- Así que mis "superiores" decidieron que lo mejor es que vosotros y algunos Aurores de confianza os turnéis siendo mis guardaespaldas, a la vez que investigáis quien está tras mi cabeza.

- Básicamente haremos de niñeras mientras buscamos a los chicos malos- resumió Duo alegremente; por lo visto la sorpresa ya se le había pasado y estaba más que dispuesto a explorar el nuevo mundo que se abría ante él.

- Has dicho "enemigos en vuestro mundo"- quiso asegurarse de algo Wufei, ignorando de nuevo a 02- entiendo lo de enemigos hechos durante la guerra, pero qué razón puede tener alguien para querer eliminar a una embajadora es lo que realmente nos interesa a nosotros.

- Eso se debe a que Su Majestad Isabel II decidió restaurar el título nobiliario que perdió mi familia cuando Sirius Black fue injustamente encarcelado hace veintiún años.

- ¿El asesino en serio que mató a trece personas e hizo explotar una calle entera?- preguntó un sorprendido Zechs (11).

- ¡Mi padre era inocente (12)!- gritó enfurecida la mujer ante sus palabras- Sirius fue encarcelado sin juicio previo por un crimen que no cometió; durante doce años estuvo a merced de las criaturas más abominables que habitan este mundo, pasando otros tres huyendo de la "justicia" mientras el verdadero culpable disfrutaba de su libertad. Él era una de las mejores personas que jamás he conocido ¡y pobre de aquel que se atreva a mancillar su nombre!

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Después de quien sabe cuánto, os traigo otro capítulo un poquitín más largo que los anteriores, aunque no mucho TT_TT

1.- Es un juego de palabras bastante obvio una vez avanzas en la lectura del capítulo.

2.- Recordad que la gente enamorada hace cosas raras, y Heero, por mucho que quieran que pensemos lo contrario, también es humano.

3.- Según la tradición de la familia Black, el nombre completo de Ani está basado en un cuerpo celeste, aunque también provenga de mitología griega. Y si, se que Ganimedes era hombre, tengo mis razones para haber elegido este nombre que aparecerán más adelante. Os invito a intentar adivinarlas :)

4.- Se que lo normal es que sea el superior el que se encargue de explicar la misión, pero aquí Ani es la única que tiene toda la información completa, así que Une le deja explicarlo para poder atar los cabos sueltos mientras Heero y el resto se enteran de su misión.

5.- Ya sé que no es muy original, ¡pero tampoco lo fueron los que les pusieron el nombre a las dos Guerras Mundiales!

6.- Ok, esta es la primera y única mención que haré en toda la historia sobre los horrocruxes, y sí, los chicos de GW van a quedarse con las ganas de saberlo todo XP

7.- ¿Os he dicho ya lo mucho que adoro a Duo? XD

8.- Si no recuerdo mal mis clases de historia, este fue el caso de muchos, por no decir todos, los supervivientes de los campos de concentración. Que conste que no pongo esto como ejemplo para que le siente mal a nadie, pero creo que es el caso que mejor refleja lo que está diciendo Ani.

9.- Que envíe un comentario el que piense que ya es hora de que salgan de la Edad Media XP

10.- He aquí por qué no hice que Quatre dijese directamente que ellos eran los pilotos, ¡para poner las cosas más interesantes! ;)

11.- Oooh… mala idea, Zechs.

12.- Si, Ani es hija de Sirius; no, no os diré aun cómo es esto posible sin que Ani sea realmente un OC. Esto vais a tener que ir descubriéndolo a medida que avance la historia.

No ha habido mucha interacción entre Ani y Heero en este capítulo, que se que es algo aburrido, pero es necesario para que sepáis por dónde van los tiros. En el próximo capítulo se termina la reunión, y nuestros protagonistas van a tener tiempo para ellos solos mientras el resto de los agentes debate que opinan sobre la misteriosa "Lady Black", y si es la indicada para su amigo XD

También aprovecho para dar las gracias a quienes hayan votado en la encuesta de mi fic "Il Guardiano della Luna", y avisar que las votaciones quedan cerradas, pues ya se ha decidido el ganador ¡que conoceréis cuando publique el siguiente capítulo de este VK/KHR x-over!

Y para que no os enfadéis conmigo por la poca interacción Heero/Ani y no decir el nombre del ganador… decir que este fin de semana ¡POR FIN SUBIRÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "SANGRE Y BALAS": "**COLMILLOS Y GARRAS**"! (Yep, el nombrecito está pensado aposta para que rime XD)

Nos leemos,

**Alanna.**


End file.
